1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a handheld electronic apparatus and associated information rendering method, and more particularly to a handheld electronic apparatus and associated information rendering method capable of providing a to-do list reminder function when the handheld electronic device is under a standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology continuously progresses, processing capabilities of circuits in handheld electronic apparatuses are also increasingly enhanced. Meanwhile, handheld electronic apparatuses are integrated with various functions including digital assistant, wireless network access, satellite positioning and satellite navigation to provide users with ease of use. Taking a mobile phone as the handheld electronic apparatus for example, through the carried mobile phone, a user is allowed to establish a communication link with a communication system (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)), and to perform audio communications with other users of the communication system.
Along with developments in electronic industries, the public also gradually demands higher standards regarding added functions and convenience of handheld electronic apparatuses. Therefore, a solution providing enhanced added functions and convenience of handheld electronic apparatuses is always a focus that industry developers strive to achieve.